


[Phiên dịch]A Boy Half There

by Helia (caretta)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: A/N: Sang kudo cho tác giả nữa. Thứ này nó xé tim tôi làm hai.
Kudos: 1





	[Phiên dịch]A Boy Half There

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Boy Half There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/705645) by [Tvieandli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli). 



> [Permission](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/2908490).

"Grayson."

Có tiếng gõ lốc cốc trên cửa sổ. Tiếng thì thào. Tên anh lặp đi lặp lại phả lên tấm kính.

Dick ngồi bật dậy. Ánh sáng từ cửa sổ nhờ nhờ vàng vọt, tỏa đến từ hào quang thành phố, phản chiếu triệu triệu lần bởi nước mưa đến khi nó chiếu sáng long lanh trên mặt sàn, trên tấm chăn và vào mắt anh. Chỉ có tiếng mưa, nhưng anh vẫn nheo mắt tìm kiếm bên ngoài. Thật nực cười, anh sống ở tầng năm, cầu thang thoát hiểm cũng không chạy qua phòng.

"Grayson," tiếng thì thầm lại đến, anh đông cứng vì nghe như có ai đó trong phòng. Dick dáo dác nhìn quanh xem đó là ai, nhưng không thấy. Lúc này chắc đã hai giờ sáng. Mai phải đến cơ quan lo cả núi việc, vậy mà anh còn thao thức đuổi hình bắt bóng.

"Grayson."

Anh từ từ nằm xuống, kéo chăn giấu kín đầu.

"Grayson," giọng nói lại vang lên, dai dẳng, gần hơn bao giờ hết. Tiếng tốc-tốc-tốc quay lại. "Cho tôi vào."

Dick hé mắt từ dưới chăn, thoáng thấy một cái bóng đổ vào từ cửa sổ rồi biến mất trong nháy mắt. Hơi thở anh nghẹn trong cổ họng.

"Grayson," nó ngân nga. "Ngoài này mưa lạnh lắm."

Bất chợt, có tiếng gại lên khung cửa, tiếng kim loại rên rỉ dưới đầu móng tay. Bóng đen hình hai bàn tay chiếu qua phòng ngủ.

"Cho tôi vào!" Giọng nói rít lên, vượt lên tiếng cào ken két.

Tiếng cào nín bặt. Dick đợi. Chết lặng. Tê liệt. Khung cửa rung lên bần bật như bị lắc dữ dội, thình lình khựng lại bởi tiếng gõ cửa phòng.

"Dick? Có đấy không?" Là Jason. Chắc gã ta tự trèo vào phòng khách. "Tôi mang bia này."

Dick mở cửa, thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi thấy Jason tay xách két bia. Dick choàng tay qua vai ông "em nhỏ", kéo gã vào. Jason, khen cho gã, không hỏi vì sao Dick cư xử bất thường.

***

Dick đang ngồi xem TV đêm trong phòng khách thì có tiếng đập cửa. Cánh cửa rung lắc như bị nện thình thịch.

"Grayson!" Lại giọng nói đó, cao vói vì sợ hãi, gọi tên anh với khẩu âm anh không phân biệt được. "Grayson, cho tôi vào, hắn tới đây! Hắn sẽ bắt tôi về với mẹ!"

Anh co ro dưới chăn, lắng nghe, mắt đăm đăm kinh hoàng nhìn cánh cửa. Tiếng rầm rầm tiếp tục, dừng đột ngột bởi một tiếng thịch nặng nề. Như một cơ thể nhỏ bị quật vào gỗ cứng. Bất chợt có tiếng gầm gừ,và môt tiếng rít chói tai.

Im lặng tuyệt đối. Chậm rãi, anh đứng dậy, đi ra cửa. Cửa mở, anh trông chờ thấy máu hay một cái xác, nhưng chỉ có hành lang trống không.

***

"Tôi nghĩ tôi điên rồi."

Babs không hiểu. "Sao ông nói vậy?" chị hỏi, khuấy đều ly cà phê.

"Tôi nghe thấy tiếng một thằng bé xin vào nhà. Nó nói bên ngoài rất lạnh, hoặc ai đó sẽ bắt nó về với mẹ. Nhưng tôi mở cửa thì chẳng thấy ai, tôi cũng biết nó không có thật."

"Nghe như ma ám ấy." Babs đùa, nhảy lên ngồi trên bệ bếp.

"Tôi nghiêm túc đấy, Babs."

"Ôi bình tõm đi, Dick. Hết ngay thôi. Ông bị thiếu ngủ ấy mà."

***

"Grayson?"

Dick ngồi dậy trên giường, nhìn ra. Ánh sáng chiếu vào từ khẽ hở dưới cánh cửa.

"Anh còn thức không?"

Dick không trả lời. Thấy anh im lặng, có tiếng thằng bé thở dài. Giọng trẻ con quý tộc của nó trĩu nặng một tình cảm nào không rõ. Nó bắt đầu hát, bài hát lâu đời như năm tháng trong ngôn ngữ réo rắt Trung Đông. Dick ngồi nhìn đăm đăm ra cửa, lắng nghe đến khi thằng bé ngừng hát và lại thở dài.

"Sao anh không trả lời tôi?" Nó hỏi.

Dick không đáp.

"Tôi biết anh còn thức trong đó, Grayson. Tôi biết anh."

Dick cắn môi.

"Làm ơn cho tôi vào?" Nó thì thào. " Tôi sẽ ngoan. Tôi sẽ làm mọi điều cha muốn, đừng như vậy nữa."

Im lặng kéo dài, rồi cánh cửa rung lên cùng một tiếng rầm như thằng bé đấm tay vào.

"Tốt thôi! Đằng nào tôi cũng không cần anh!"

Bước chân nhỏ nện xuống hành lang, đèn tắt phụt. Dick nằm xuống giường, vờ như không có chuyện gì xảy ra.

***

"Grayson! Grayson, dậy đi, đến lúc đi tuần tra!"

Dick nhỏm dậy, chùi nước dãi trên má.

"Cha đang giận vì anh đến muộn. Ông nói anh không xuống trong ba phút thì kệ xác anh."

"Đến đây." Dick ngái ngủ nói, lết khỏi giường đi mở cửa. Hành lang vắng ngắt, tối om. Anh nhìn xuống sàn, nhớ ra anh không hiểu những điều ấy có ý nghĩa gì. Ai là cha, và tại sao anh phải đi tuần?"

***

"Có lẽ đó là kí ức dồn nén từ kiếp trước." Leslie nói. Mặt Dick chau lại khó hiểu. "Cậu nợ một ai đó cậu đã bỏ rơi. Cậu cảm thấy mình đã làm một ai thất vọng."

"Tại sao nó ám ảnh cháu? Sao cô biết cháu không điên?"

Leslie mỉm cười. "Có lẽ cậu nên thử cho nó vào."

***

"Grayson?"

"Sao?" Dick hỏi, ngồi bật dậy.

Trời lại mưa, một cái bóng nhỏ nép vào cửa sổ anh, giữ thăng bằng trên bệ. "Tôi vào được không?"

Hơi chần chừ, Dick tuột khỏi giường, đẩy cửa sổ lên. Nước mưa tạt vào sàn gỗ, một đứa bé trông như mặc đồ siêu anh hùng chui qua ô cửa. Nó uyển chuyển kì lạ so với tuổi, cơ thể vặn xoay như một con rắn độc chết người. Đứa bé toát ra mùi da thuộc và polyester. Nó bóc đi lớp mặt nạ che mắt, kéo theo một chút da.

"Cha lại đuổi tôi về phòng, nhưng trong đó đầy mùi chó ướt của Titus. Nếu tôi gây bất tiện anh cứ bảo tôi đi." Nó nói, không nhìn lên, dường như tránh ánh mắt anh, nhưng nó giống Bruce đáng kinh ngạc.

"Cứ ở lại nếu em muốn," Dick nói. "Phải lau khô người em đã. Không lại rê nước khắp nơi." Anh cố cư xử bình thường, đi lấy khăn và quần áo ngủ. Bộ áo ướt nằm một đống trong góc nhà, thay vào đó là quần lót và một cái áo may ô rộng tương phản với màu da bánh mật.

"Lại đây nào, nhóc." Dick nói, lùa thằng bé đến bên giường. Đôi mắt xanh sắc cạnh cắt qua anh. Đây là lần đầu nó được cho vào phòng. 

"Đừng gọi tôi kiểu đó."

"Em muốn anh gọi như thế nào?"

"Tên tôi."

Dick tự nguyền rủa vận may khi anh dém chăn cho thằng bé. Anh định ra sô pha, nhưng một bàn tay nhỏ nắm cổ tay anh.

"Sao thế?" Dick hỏi. Thằng bé nhìn đi chỗ khác, hơi tặc lưỡi, nhưng không buông, đến khi Dick hiểu nó muốn anh ở lại.

Anh trèo vào giường bên thằng bé, nó lăn mình vào tay anh và lập tức ngủ ngon lành.

***

Anh tỉnh giấc một mình, rét run vì cửa sổ mở toang. Nước mưa hắt ướt sàn, anh nghĩ mình điên nặng đến khi tìm thấy dưới gậm giường chiếc mặt nạ nhỏ màu xanh.

***

"Bà nghĩ sao?" Anh hỏi, nhìn Babs lật trở nó trong tay.

"Ông để thằng nhóc điên mặc đồ siêu anh hùng vào ngủ chung giường?" Babs hỏi.

"Nó chỉ cỡ mười tuổi thôi, Babs. Nó làm gì được tôi nào?"

"Giết ông trong lúc ngủ? Tôi nghĩ ông nên khóa hết các cửa đi."

"Nó không làm hại tôi. Nó chỉ muốn được ôm, giờ tôi có bằng chứng nó tồn tại."

Babss nhún vai. "Tùy," chị nói, mắt dán vào cái mặt nạ như nó sắp nhảy chồm lên giết cả hai bằng suất Taco Bell.

***

tốc tốc tốc

"Grayson."

Dick mở cửa, thằng bé chui qua. Động tác vẫn uyển chuyển, nhưng lần này hơi hụt hẫng. Nó đang dồn trọng lượng sang phải.

"Có chuyện gi vậy?" Anh hỏi

"Chuyện đời," thằng bé nói, kéo khóa chiếc áo đỏ, khoe ra một cái lỗ bên sườn, máu chảy ròng xuống đùi và nhỏ giọt lên sàn gỗ. Dick rên khẽ.

"Mẹ gửi thêm sát thủ. Tên này không tệ lắm," thằng bé nói, thản nhiên như bàn về thời tiết.

Nó bắt đầu cởi quần áo, cho từng thứ từng thứ rơi xuống sàn trong khi lờ tịt vết thương. Dick chộp một tay lên vai thằng bé. Nó khựng lại, mắt mở to thắc mắc cùng ẩn dấu đe dọa.

"Phải sơ cứu cho em đã," Dick nói.

Linh cảm thằng bé không muốn đến bệnh viện, Dick kéo nó vào nhà tắm, hạ tấm đậy cho nó ngồi lên bệ toilet. Anh lấy ra hộp cứu thương, bắt đầu lau miệng vết đâm bằng bông nhúng cồn.

"Anh nghĩ mình là Pennyworth chắc?" Thằng bé nói, định đẩy tay anh ra. "Xót chết mất, Grayson. Thôi đi."

"Anh không muốn em bị nhiễm trùng." Dick nói, mặc thằng bé dẩu môi ngoài tầm mắt và tiếp tục làm "bác sĩ."

"Xong rồi, nhóc." Anh nói khi băng bó xong.

Thằng bé lập tức căng thẳng. "Đừng gọi tôi kiểu đó."

"Anh phải gọi thế nào đây?" Dick lại hỏi.

"Gọi tên tôi. Gọi tôi Damian." Dick mỉm cười với chiến thắng dù nhỏ xíu.

"Được thôi, Damian," anh nói. Damian tặc lưỡi, Dick đẩy nó về giường.

***

Anh lại thức giấc một mình, nhưng hộp cứu thương của anh vơi đi bông băng, và máu trên sàn chắc không bao giờ tẩy được. Dick chụp ảnh cho Babs xem.

***

Đêm đó Damian không tới, Dick thức đến bốn giờ sáng trong lo âu.

"Đêm qua nó không đến."

Babs thở dài vào điện thoại.

"Không, Babs, bà không hiểu. Lần cuối tôi gặp nó bị đâm một nhát. Nhỡ nó chết thì sao."

"Tôi biết ông lo, Dick, nhưng không phải việc của ông."

"Tôi xin lỗi, có một thằng bé cần giúp đỡ. Tôi nghĩ đây là việc của tôi."

***

Damian vắt vẻo trên giường khi anh đi làm về. Dick suýt không nhận ra nó trong thường phục. Thằng bé khoác một cái balô trên vai.

"Sao vậy, nhóc?"

Damian nhăn mặt tặc lưỡi, nhưng không phản đối cái tên thân mật.

"Tôi mang vài thứ." Nó nói rất nửa vời. Dick bật cười.

"Phục trang em đâu rồi?"

"Đồng phục của tôi," Damian cắt lời, chữa lại, "trong túi. Cùng với bàn chải đánh răng và quần áo thay. Hôm nay cha đang giở chứng."

"Ông lại làm gì vậy?"

"Giữ Titus đến khi tôi "biết cư xử đúng đắn."" Damian nói.

"Tệ quá. Anh chắc em sẽ nhớ nó." Dick nói, nghĩ hẳn ông bố độc tài đang giữ gấu bông làm con tin để dạy con.

"Nó là chó thôi, Grayson. Pennyworth sẽ chăm sóc nó."

Coi như gần đúng.

Damian cởi quần áo còn đồ lót, cuộn trong chăn, nhìn Dick bằng đôi mắt xanh thấu tận tim gan. Trông nó như rùa rúc trong mai vậy. Dick cười chui vào giường bên thằng bé.

***

Anh dậy lúc nửa đêm, Damian đã mặc xong "đồng phục". Anh vừa đủ tỉnh táo để chộp một tấm ảnh khi nó kéo mũ trùm đầu. Kết quả là một hình bóng ngược sáng, lờ mờ, mắt rực lên như mắt mèo đêm. Dick nghĩ nó khá ấn tượng.

***

Mắt Babs mở to khi được cho xem ảnh. Dường như đến lúc này chị mới ngấm đứa bé có thật. Chị đòi anh gửi ảnh sang, rồi săm soi đến khi có thể thấy mọi chi tiết, từ chữ R lớn trên ngực đến đường khâu của găng tay.

"Ông nói đúng về tuổi thằng bé," chị gọi cho anh bốn giờ sau. "Xem tỷ lệ cơ thể nó cỡ mười, mười một. Nhưng chuyện kì quái là, thằng bé rất đô. Đô như mỗi ngày nó tập thể hình hàng tiếng đồng hồ."

"Tôi biết, tôi cũng được thấy nó cởi trần. Khắp người nó chằng chịt sẹo."

"Tôi không yên tâm về đứa nhóc này, Dick. Có gì đó không ổn."

"Tôi không nghĩ nó sẽ hại tôi. Không hiểu sao nó tin tôi, thế là đủ."

"Chết đừng tiếc."

***

Đêm đó Dick về muộn, kiệt sức nằm lăn ra giường. Đến một lúc, anh nhận ra có thứ gì đó hay ai đó đang trèo lên người. Anh không động đậy, chỉ chờ đợi. Damian ngồi lên bụng anh.

"Grayson." Tiếng thì thầm đã trở nên quen thuộc. Gần như Damian thích gọi tên anh, không hiểu vì sao. Dick không trả lời, Damian cúi xuống ôm lấy mặt anh, lòng bàn tay úp hai bên má, ngón cái tựa bên sống mũi. Anh cảm thấy Damian ghé đến, hôn lên chóp mũi anh.

Sau đó, như một nghi thức bí mật, như nó không muốn bất kì ai biết, thằng bé chậm rãi chui lại vào chăn.

***

Mũi anh vẫn râm ran vào buổi sáng khi thức giấc, Damian còn ngủ say bên cạnh. Anh lấy điện thoại chụp thêm một bức ảnh, tắt chuông đồng hồ vì sợ đánh thức thằng bé. Ra khỏi giường nửa chừng, Dick khựng lại, bất thần nhận ra đây thật sự là một đứa bé.

Anh đã biết. Anh biết từ khi nó dộng cửa nhà anh, nhưng lúc này khác hẳn. Dường như đây là lần đầu tiên anh được thấy sự ngây thơ Damian vùi lấp dưới những tổn thương. Dick nằm xuống, gọi điện đến cơ quan.

"Amy? Ừ, đây. Xin lỗi, hôm nay tôi không đến được."

"Sao thế? Ốm à?"

"Không. Không phải thế. Tôi phải trông thằng em, nó... Nó đang sốt, tôi lo lắm, bỏ nó một mình bố giết tôi mất."

"Chàng cảnh sát Dick Grayson," Amy trêu. "Siêu sao trông trẻ."

"Biết rồi, khổ lắm. Mai gặp nhé."

"Này, Grayson?"

"Hở?"

"Mang ảnh đến đây. Tôi muốn xem em cậu mặt mũi ra sao."

"Ok sếp."

Khi Dick buông máy Damian đang nhìn anh không dứt mắt, cái nhìn đầy tính toán.

"Này, nhóc D." Damian chun mũi như đã nghe tên đó cả nghìn lần. "Muốn chơi trốn việc với anh không?"

Damian ném cho anh cái nhìn đề phòng.

"Anh sẽ làm bữa sáng."

"Ý anh là bánh nướng pho mát với ngũ cốc?" Damian hỏi. Dick bật cười.

"Để anh gọi Babs, nhờ cô ấy nấu hộ vậy."

***

Babs ôm đồ ăn xông qua cửa, nói không dứt miệng. Trút xong đồ lên bàn bếp, chị mới nhận ra Damian đang ngồi trên sô-pha xem hoạt hình buổi sáng. Chị ngừng lôi trứng ra khỏi túi, dán mắt vào thằng bé.

"Nó đấy hả?"

Mắt Damian cắt sang chỗ họ, sáng rực, sắc bén và nguy hiểm.

"Chính thế."

"Trong ảnh nhìn không rõ màu da, và nét con lai." Chị khẽ khàng, nhấc chảo khỏi giá treo. Babs đập trứng vào chảo, bật bếp. "Chúa ơi, trông nó giống hệt Bruce."

Chân mày Damian càng cau lại.

"Tôi cũng thấy thế," Dick đáp.

"Nhưng ông không nói với tôi, hay cả nó."

Một tiếng tặc lưỡi nhỏ, Dick nghe Damian đổi tư thế trên sô pha, nhưng khi anh ngẩng đầu ánh mắt thằng bé vẫn đặt lên anh, dữ dội và hơi nheo lại. Lần đầu tiên chúng có vẻ hồ nghi.

Dick nuốt khan. Một cảm giác ớn lạnh chạy dọc sống lưng anh khi Damian đứng dậy.

"Grayson," nó nói, trước khi thông thạo chuyển sang một thứ tiếng khác. Nghe đại khái như tiếng Ả-rập, Dick không nghe được nửa chữ dù có cảm giác anh lẽ ra phải biết.

Damian tiến một bước, lặp lại điều đã nói, môi cợn lên bởi vẻ ngơ ngác trên mặt Dick.

Babs đờ ra vì kinh ngạc, tay chị siết chặt trên cánh tay Dick.

"Anh là ai?" Damian hỏi. "Sao anh đã quên ngôn ngữ của gia tộc tôi. Tôi mất một năm dạy nó cho anh. Tại sao tôi lại không giống cha mình?"

"Dami, anh--"

"Ngươi có chảy máu không, tên giả mạo?"

Con dao không biết từ đâu sượt qua đầu anh với sự chính xác thành thục, gại qua má vừa đủ để chảy máu trước khi cắm phập lên cửa gỗ chạn.

"Còn chị, Oracle," thằng bé nói, quay sang Barbara. "Sao chị lại đi được? Chuyện dối trá này diễn ra bao lâu rồi?"

Dick bước tới, giơ tay muốn trấn an. Anh bị hạ trong chớp mắt. Bất thần anh nằm trên mặt đất, Damian đứng bên người, trừng mắt với Babs.

Dick giơ tay muốn đẩy thằng bé ra, nhưng bàn tay anh bị chộp lấy, ngón tay bị bẻ quặt. "Huấn luyện cảnh sát không giúp anh đâu, Grayson. Anh phải nhớ những điều cha đã dạy anh."

Dick vùng vẫy, cố nhớ lại mấy thế võ cao cấp anh từng học.

"Nhớ những điều cha dạy! Anh lạc lối thảm hại đến mức quên thành tựu cả đời của chúng ta hay sao?"

Dick một lần nữa muốn thoát ra, nhưng đầu gối Damian thụi vào ngực khiến anh hụt hơi.

"Nhớ lại đi!"

Babs rít lên hoảng loạn, nhào tới, nhưng một ánh mắt của Damian khiến chị chết sững.

"Anh ngu muội đến mức quên bao nhiêu năm huấn luyện? Chả lẽ anh thiểu năng chết mẹ đến mức quên cả Batman?"

Dick cứng đờ người, mắt mở to.

"Anh đã thề," ánh mắt Damian quá chân thành, như nó đang nói ra chân lý. "Chúng ta đã thề," nó nói, và một thứ gì lóe lên trong tâm trí Dick. Một đêm nào đó không rõ, đứng trong bóng tối, tay anh trong một bàn tay lớn hơn, nhìn lên lớp kính trắng trên mặt nạ như của Damian khi anh thốt ra lời hứa vĩnh cửu. 

"Chẳng lẽ anh thật sự quên hết lẽ sống của chúng ta?" Tiếng Damian gần như van vỉ. "Tôi không thể ngờ khi rời đi anh lại muốn rời xa chúng tôi đến mức lãng quên tất cả. Nhưng điều này giải thích mọi chuyện, đúng không? Điều này giải thích tại sao anh không trả lời điện thoại. Tại sao anh không để tôi vào. Cha sẽ hổ thẹn vì anh."

Damian lùi lại, ánh mắt thiêu đốt bọn họ. "Cứ giữ lấy bữa sáng của các người. Đừng tìm tôi."

End.

===============================================

ETA: Xem ra Mimir đang viết thêm chương mới, nhưng không biết bao giờ. Lần đầu viết thì truyện kết thúc đúng tại đây. Tạm để End, khi nào có chap mới sẽ xin dịch tiếp.


End file.
